Talk:Dead Space 3
Query Why is leaked material being used? Shouldn't this page be created when the game and details are released? BeardKittens 00:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, and welcome to the Dead Space Wiki! :Regarding your question, the page was created because there was about enough info to justify its creation. And since the game will probably be announced in a week's time, today was as good a time as any. :Indeed the info and the images used are not officially released, but they can be easily acquired by looking the official website's code. :And just to clarify no illegitimate methods were involved, all material used is publicly accessible if you look at the page's code with a simple web browser. :Regards, and we hope to have you around! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) New Twitcher? Would one of these "new Necromorphs" be a Twitcher? The… twitchy arms kind of give it away. The position matches that of the Twitchers :/--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 14:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Really? It seems to fit more in the Slasher/Spitter category. Anyway, looks pretty nice.Serpentaxy400 15:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :It's the arms on the chest that give it away to me… they're in the position that the Twitchers always have them in.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 15:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Its appearance: Has a fairly humanish face compared to other necromorphs. Three or four arms...chest split open, probably functioning as a new mouth. And it has signature necromorph blades. That's what I've seen from the picture.Serpentaxy400 15:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I was referring to the arms pressed against the chest. It seemed a bit like them when I saw Twitcher images like this one. But it's your opinion :/--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 15:18, June 2, 2012 (UTC) The Pack returning?????? Okay this new varient really catches my attention, with that gaping mouth and skinny limbs. Seems to be similar to the Pack from DS2.Serpentaxy400 15:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :That was the first thing that I thought as well. TheY look like a new version of the Pack --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 06:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, apparently their called "Feeders" according to a link on the page. I think this is the result of an adult version of the Pack. Unlike other necromorphs, they look like almost all of their muscle and layer of skin has been removed. And if you look closely at the picture it does appear they work in groups. I'm guessing they attack with those claws.Serpentaxy400 01:54, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : Feeders are what happens when someone is desperate enough to eat necromorph flesh.Einsteinium99 03:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) It sounds possible but what would put them in that situation where their forced to eat it?Serpentaxy400 05:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) The madness of the people is the answer, the marker signals..eat..necromorph flesh or corruption Tricell 03:57, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Or worse, imagine if they were attacked by necromorphs and then somehow stranded. Eventually they would either have a taste or starve the death.Einsteinium99 01:41, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ellie Langford My question is. Will Ellie Langford be returning for Dead Space 3 :We don't know yet.--[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 06:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :As noted above, were not really sure but I'm sure she is at least mentioned :)Serpentaxy400 02:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I just hope they don't pull an Alien 3 on us, regarding Ellie. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 03:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes she does indeed appear, and has a new look. Did you watch E3?Serpentaxy400 20:16, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I tried to. I missed most of the presentation because my connection to the streaming servers was getting lost all the time, probably due to high traffic. Now I am waiting for some site to upload the presentation, so that I can watch it properly. :::Funny thing is, that one of the few things I managed to catch a glimpse of, was Ellie being blown off the shuttle in an explosion. Is my fear regarding Ellie, in my previous comment, realised already? :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:26, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Knowing how characters put in that situation are likely to survive in fiction, it might not come to that. Anyhow, you should check out E3 on the internet or some other source if you can, they showed a lot of awesome stuff regarding new EA and Bioware games.Serpentaxy400 20:39, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Co Op Apparently their is a chance for co-op. For me and lots of others, this could turn into a Resident Evil 5 situation. Its just not going to be the same when some guy is watching your back. But hey, it could work if used right.Serpentaxy400 05:50, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Co-Op could work, in my opinion. Personally, I don't really mind the Co-Op situation - it bothers me, sure. What worries me is the new Cover system that they've been talking about. Just as long as your partner isn't with you in single player, or as long as they use Classic aiming and no HUD, I'm happy. SlashGutPuke 10:02, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Fun fact: you know that Multiplayer component in Dead Space 2? That's actually an experiment for the co-op for Dead Space 3. ;) — subtank (7alk) 10:28, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Either Co-op could be fun and good, or end up feeling like an interactive viewing of Pandorum. --LBCCCP 02:37, June 5, 2012 (UTC) What's scary about co op? The most scariest part of Dead Space games are when you are alone, jumped by a necromorph. Although, it seems that the co op will work, but don't expect any REALLY good scares. - Assassin 927 (talk) 03:22, June 12, 2012 (UTC) First Trailer I just watched the trailer a couple of times. Ellie's model looks different (her voice is different as well, I think), and also has both her eyes. Isaac's voice sounds different too. It seems like they completely changed voice actors for this one. Oh, and the Plasma Saw may make an appearance. Overall, it looks like they are clearly walking into action-shooter territory. But, hey, this may be the best Lost Planet game so far! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC) LOL it did look a bit like Lost Planet....As for Ellie, well it is set in the future, maybe they have a machine that allows you to grow lost body parts back?But don't worry just yet, theirs still hope for it to be creepy. And hey, I could use a break from wetting my pants constantly. I didn't notice their voices changing. Still you do have a point.Serpentaxy400 21:28, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :maybe they have a machine that allows you to grow lost body parts back :Yeah, they probably do; I believe this was pretty much established since DS1. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Seems like the finally replied to the plea of having a melee weapon. Im quite excited. (Teh CrackShot 04:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC)) Although they do have organ replacements, how long does this take place after DS2? I doubt that their gunship would be equipped with a full bio-lab. As for the redesign of her entire face, that is possibly because their contract with the model expired and they're not allowed to use her face anymore. The same thing happened in Assassin's Creed with Desmond.Einsteinium99 01:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Note: there are more people in the ship at the start of the trailer, so they could be talking, instead of Isaac and Ellie. And i like the idea of a melee weapon. Ellie's new eye is obviously a transplant. Thre ship may have docked on a station above the Ice Planet. I don't know. Time will tell. - Assassin 927 (talk) 03:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) New Plasma Cutter? Is it just me, or does the new Cutter on the cover art look really...wrong? I mean for some reason it is practically just a metal rod with the plasma projector stitched on. Is it just me, or has the weapon looked worse in each game?Einsteinium99 04:56, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Um...this is just a theory, but I noticed in the released gameplay footage and promo image that Isaac's left arm was severely injured in the crash during Act 2-you can see blood through several holes in the Advanced Suit. Could the "metal rod" be an improvised artificial replacement by Isaac's part if the wounds got infected and he had to amputate? Also, the cover art's left arm is significantly different from that of the arms we saw in the released footage. Isaac losing his forearm would also add a new plot twist into the story. RevanSentinel 01:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I am really worried that this game won't be the same as the others, I hope they make it scary. They could make it scary if they make the nights on Uxor dark and deserted looking, except for Necromorphs of course. Or make the areas completely covered in corruption and mutilated corpses. I am excited for DS3 but at the same time I'm worried Mickster96 01:05, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Original Plasma Cutter is best Plasma Cutter. I hope they transfer it in Dead Space 3 as well. Probably wont, but wishful thinking. Speaking of, I wonder what bonus you'll get for having Dead Space 2... They're probably going to have one since they did for Dead Space 2. Ishimura Elite (talk) 06:23, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Didn't the say something about "New weapons building", what will allow you assemble own weapons from parts? Chee´woh (talk) 19:00, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...I just saw the trailer. SO that metal thing wasn't an arm. Seems the Plasma Cutter was the Alt-fire to some sort of rapid-fire machine gun. So I think we'll still have our original weapons, but they just had the two weapons-spliced-together on the cover. User:RevanSentinel 13:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Is Dead Space 3 going to be a new RE? I have heard a lot of dead space fans who said that EA is RE5 Dead Space 3. Actually i didnt know what the hell is that even suppose to mean but from what i have understood people think that this new deadspace is going to be a new RE. But that's not the end of it, because I heard others saying that dead space 3 a copy of Lost Planet! how could this be possible? the players in lost planet are not always in an icy environment so what if dead space 3 events were on an icy planet? Just because two games share a similar setting doesn't make them the same. However what other people say about dead space does not really matter to me, my real concern is the trailers i have seen about it,it sounds more of an action game and if it is turning into an action game this would be really crushing for every and each dead space fan and a big failure for the dead space series. Speaking of an icy setting, how much do you want to bet that there's going to be a The Thing reference? 06:25, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Horror I think i speak for everyone when i say, bring back the horror that is the necromorphs!! I'm sure this game could be great in general but i want the necromorphs to be as violent,vicious,gory,hostile and disgusting as they could possibly be. I also want mutilated bodies and pools of blood in the area and dark quiet creepy buildings with the sounds of necromorphs crawling through the vents. Bring back the horror! --Mickster96 20:05, June 8, 2012 (UTC) A Fodder. Apparently, the new necromorph resembling a Slasher is called a Fodder, apparently it will turn into two different Necromorphs depending on where you shoot it. Maxxthewolf 20:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Maxxy A qestion in Dead Space i have a simple stupid question in dead space but it is very important. Probably most of you know that every marker has some kind of a purpose,like the marker in dead space 1 was using nicoles ghost as a way to make isaac return the marker to the pedestal so the marker was trying to stop the necromorph outbreak in DS1,but in dead space 2 the marker was trying to spread the outbreak,so what is the question? obviously the necromorhs in DS1 were trying to prevent isaac from returning the marker to the pedestal that is why you fight hordes of necros at the last chapter. On the other hand the hivemind seems to want the marker on the pedestal because when Isaac first arrives at the colony the hivemind stays at his lair because somehow he knew the Marker is back on the planet,but at the end of chapter 12 kendra removes the marker from its pedestal and takes it back to the shuttle thats what made the hivemind wake up so he attacked kendra and isaac,but i thought the hivemind controlls all the necros so why the necromorhs does not want the marker back at the pedestal while the hivemind does?? I will be very grateful for who will answer,and by the way i am sorry if i am editing this topic wrong,cause there are still some stuff am trying to learn,thanks in advance. 07:57, June 10, 2012 (UTC) We simply do not know the answers to this mystery. However, it seems that placing the Marker on its pedestal put it asleep, and removing it woke it up, which it did and it was pissed off. The Marker possesses so many dualities and dichotomies that it can't be a simple oversight or the result of poor story telling. On one hand, it is the only thing that can seem to stop the Necromorphs, but at the same time Necromorphs can't exist without it. It is hinted to be directly linked to the evolution of humans, but then creates a plague that exterminates them. Most people hear two conflicting voices in their hallucinations: One that wants Convergence, and one that wants to stop the Marker. In the end, we do not know ANYTHING about it. The Marker is so superior that we can't begin to comprehend it true purpose or function.Einsteinium99 22:26, June 10, 2012 (UTC) The Hive Mind doesn't want the Marker back on it's pedestal. The reason it didn't initially rise out of the crater to kill Isaac was purely for gameplay purposes. I mean it would be stupid if the Hunter was immediately released on you in the first chapter, it'd be stupid if Hammond gave you a complete list of every single objective you need to complete before the first Necromorph ambush. It's all purely for gameplay purposes. 03:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Uxor? Sorry if I've been living under a rock, but where is it confirmed that part of DS3 is going to happen on Uxor? If it's the graphic novel-ish trailer about Carver, it might just be to show him off as a new character.LairOfTheBeast 19:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Temperature? Isn't the temperature in space pretty close to absolute zero? Why, then, would the characters need RIGs that are protected against the cold elements of a snowy planet? 15:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Dak Remember, space is still. Snow builds up on the RIGs while on the planet, and if enough snow cakes the METAL parts, they could freeze up. Also, this is more convenient-issue: Isaac's Advanced RIG was severely damaged in the crash. (If you look carefully, you can see several rips, including two very large ones on his left forearm.) User: RevanSentinel 15:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC)